thecanadaatlasfandomcom-20200214-history
New Waterford
Geography New Waterford is located north of Sydney and northwest of Glace Bay. It is named after the city of Waterford, in Ireland. It is located near the ocean and is bordered on one side by cliffs. New Waterford has a rather flat terrain and has several fresh water lakes located nearby. edit] Economy New Waterford is a fishing port and former coal-mining community that has been in economic decline in recent years. There are ongoing efforts to revitalize the area's economy including a slow but steady increase in jobs in the technology sector. Many residents had been reliant on the coal and steel industries, which are now closed. The last local mine closed in 2001. New Waterford's current main employer is ''Catalogue Teleservices Company'' a call center for Spiegel and Newport-News catalogs. edit] Demographics Senior citizens make up a disproportionate number of town residents due to a long running unemployment problem and the economic development plans of the government which focused on propping up older declining industries. This had the effect of worsening employment prospects for younger workers resulting in a large migration of these younger workers from New Waterford to other areas of the country where opportunities were available. edit] Eight-thirty whistle At 8:30pm every day the local fire department sets off its siren. This has a long history, and continues in tradition to this day. The original intent of the whistle was summon the fire men to a fire in the area and to let small children know that they were to be inside or on their parents property. edit] New Waterford Girl The town was the setting for the 1999 comedic coming-of-age film New Waterford Girl. New Waterford Girl is a dark comedy about Moonie Pottie, a gifted teenager, who dreams of life beyond her small town. She becomes inspired when a 15-year-old girl from New York moves in next door. Starring many local actors and mostly Canadian talent, it is set in the mid 1970s. Most of the scenes in the movie were actually filmed in the town of North Sydney.[[|1]] Ann-Marie MacDonald, Canadian author set her #1 Bestseller entitled "Fall on Your Knees" in New Waterford, set in the early 20th century. edit] Events and celebrations edit] Coal Dust Days Coal Dust Days is a week long celebration of the community taking place approximately the third week of July. The Coal Dust Days parade, Plummer Avenue Day, the tavern tour, and fireworks display are some of the many events that take place during the week.[[|2]] edit] Davis Day Davis Day is a commemoration of the death of a Cape Breton miner, and father of 10, William Davis. He was shot to death by the coal company security force at Waterford Lake during a mining strike on June 11, 1925. Davis was not participating in the protest, which took the form of a march from the company power plant (by Waterford Lake) and ended by the railroad tracks between Daley Road and May Street. He was shot along with two other men, who survived. Davis Day is also known as Miners Memorial Day. edit] Coal Bowl New Waterford is the site of the annual Coal Bowl Classic basketball tournament, which brings in teams from all across Canada to compete in a week long event. The tournament, first held in 1982, takes place at Breton Education Centre in early February. In 2009, the Breton Education Centre Bears won the tournament for the first time. Category:Communities Category:Communities Around Nova Scotia Category:Communities Around Cape Breton County